The stranger
by Sorcha
Summary: Who is the stranger that has been following the fellowship , unseen against the darkness ?
1. The stranger

There was something about him that caught her eyes . Standing in half shadows , he gave  
  
the impression of menacing , lethal and dangerous . She could see the gray gleam of his  
  
eyes . She did not move from her spot , nor did she feel like to . She wanted to absorb  
  
this scene like a new sponge , thirsty and wanted more . Although she never seen  
  
him before in his life , she recognize this scene before . It was like a movie , played  
  
back again and she seems to know what going to happen but did not want to spoil  
  
the plot for herself . Her heart beat faster and she was enveloped in warm glow .  
  
She did not know why nor did she care . He too also watch her with keen interest and  
  
she could feel his sharp gaze on her face . He step forward from the shadow , into  
  
the moonlit clearing . He have dark hair and gray eyes that seems to look through  
  
walls and into the heart of someone souls . His lips was pressed thinly and his  
  
large hands was placed on his silver sword hilt . His clothes was travel stained  
  
but his black cloak was pinned with a green jeweled brooch with the shape of 9 pointed  
  
stars . He took out his swords in one smooth movement and the ring of steel was  
  
clear in her minds and echoes in her ears . Yes , she have seen this before but now  
  
she is experiencing it herself . His gleaming sword was pointed directly at her and  
  
mow it lay none to gently on her neck . She did not move , but under her hood she smiled  
  
thinly which he could not see .  
  
" What do you want ? " his voice was ragged , thin and exhausted but it shows his  
  
commands as clear as ringing of steel .  
  
" Nothing . " she said in a husky voice , intending not to let her identity to be known .  
  
" You have followed us for days now . Even sharp eyed Legolas could not see you .  
  
But I have caught you at last and I have been waiting for your answer . Speak now or  
  
be forever doomed with the death laid upon you ! "  
  
From her black horse she towered over him but now he was towering taller than her .  
  
There was something about him and his presence that clearly and instantly told you  
  
that this is a man who you should not be crossed .  
  
" You wanted to know who I am and my business ? Why should I tell you ? "  
  
" Because it is my business to protect my companions and see who has been spying  
  
on us for days . We have important matter to attend to and we won't be delayed by you .  
  
Either you are with the enemy Sauron or the betrayer Saruman . Friends or Foe ? "  
  
Her smile widened and her eyes sparkle in mischief but he could not see it for she  
  
was deeply hooded and covered by the blackness that surround protectively around her .  
  
" It would depend which side you are on . "  
  
" Do not speak riddle ! State your business right now ! In another day I would have  
  
given you a chance but today I do not have the patients nor the care . This would be  
  
your last chance ! " he pressed his swords on her neck , making it harder for her to breathe .  
  
" I am unarmed . " she raised her hands in front of her showing that she bore no weapon .  
  
" I do not care . " he breathed harshly .  
  
" Alright , alright . " she slowly push back her black hood to reveal her identity . Her  
  
hair flowed down her back , shining and gleaming like gold in the sun .  
  
He instantly release his swords from her neck but still pointed dangerously at her .  
  
" It seems to me that you regard woman as dangerous . " she raised her eyebrow and gave  
  
a low smile .  
  
" I know few woman that could be as dangerous as a band of warriors , lady . " he grip his  
  
swords tightly .  
  
" Aye ! You speak true , my lord . And I praise your judge of women . Few do so nowadays . "  
  
her laughter was clear and sweet like water after a long hot journey .  
  
" You have not tell your name yet my lady and what is your purpose to trail us all the time . "  
  
" You have sharp hearing and keen eyes , my lord . Few could detect me but you could even  
  
in couple of days . You must be a well ranger , indeed . My name is Serena and my business ?  
  
I thought you already knew what my business is … ? " she quirked her perfect shape eyebrow  
  
and her meadow grass green eyes glimmered and wavered under the moonlight .  
  
" I only have guessed half of it , my lady . But I am not sure if my answers are true , you need  
  
to confirm me on it . " his gray eyes also shone bright and his rough handsome face has  
  
deep etched lines on it .  
  
She jump from her horse and land softly on the grass , with him still pointing his  
  
swords to her and watched her as she slowly make her way around and faced him .  
  
" Nine companions and fiercely protecting a halfing and making their way to the mines of Moria .  
  
One elf , one dwarf , 2 man , a wizards and four halfings . I wander , what kind  
  
of expedition which makes such an unusual combination of companions ? It must be important  
  
indeed for it have been years since anybody from the outside world dared to set foot in the mines  
  
of Moria . I have been watching you for more than a week now and I have learn each one of you  
  
from afar . One of the halfing carry something precious and dear to the companions . I wander  
  
what it is ? " her voice was smooth as silk and her eyes was piercing hard . He felt uncomfortable  
  
under those gazes . It was different than Elrond's wise gaze or Galadriel- know- it -all gaze . This  
  
was different . It chilled his body but warm his heart and he felt that his secrets is already known  
  
to the world . But he took no chance . Quick like a panther he grab her by her milky neck and  
  
was about to squeeze it when there was an impact on his jaws . The grip loosened but now  
  
he was holding his swords tightly and pinned her with it . A thin scarlet of blood flowed down  
  
her black cloak from her milky neck . She did not move now , her hand was by at her side and  
  
her head was raised in defiance .  
  
" Whoever you are I could not treat you lightly . Trouble is at hand and I could not risk the  
  
sake of my companions . But you are a women and weaponless and I am not a killer so  
  
I would let you go as long as you will not follow us again ! " he step closer toward her , face  
  
Inches apart . She could hear his warm breathing and his gray eyes was as cold as ice .  
  
" I could not do that . I will not go until I have fulfilled my duty and my purpose . "  
  
" And what is that ? " he gritted his teeth .  
  
" To warn you about the danger ahead and to aid you as much as I could . I am a Seeker .  
  
I could see dimly into the future and I could change the course of event if I wanted to .  
  
Believe me ! You need my aid ! Ask your companions instead of relying solely on your  
  
judgement for you are exhausted , tired and have not sleep for days and it effected the  
  
way of your thinking . " her voice was calm and soothing . He have to fight control and  
  
open his eyes wide so he would not fall asleep .He lower his swords and said , " I will ask  
  
my companions of you .I could promise you that but I do not believe your story . "  
  
She nodded and smile warmly . " Good . Lead on . "  
  
He look at her again and quickly judge her . She was taller than any women and  
  
she was as almost as tall as him . Her golden hair flowed down freely behind her like  
  
a cascade of gold waterfall . She was dressed in black cloak that seems to suck all  
  
the light surrounding it , making the wearer almost impossible to see in the darkness .  
  
She was as fair as moonlight and the most beautiful sunrise , her cat green eye glowed against  
  
her milky flawless skin . She stride confidently beside him without holding her horse rein or whisper command  
  
to it but her horse prance slowly behind her , following it's master proudly . It's  
  
coat was black as midnight but glowed in the moon in wavering silver . Under those  
  
black hood anybody could mistake her as one of the black rider for she was clad in all  
  
black and nobody could see the faces except the milky hand and the curve of her figure .  
  
They walk silently in the forest , not even caught the attention of night creature .  
  
Aragorn glance at her few times and watch her by the corner of his eyes but she only  
  
smile warmly like a long lost friends and her eyes sparkle against the dark like a cat . 


	2. The meeting

At last they came out of the thick dense forest to a small clearing big enough for  
  
the nine companions to rest well . There were eight figures in the dark .  
  
Four small figures leaning against a tree and huddled together against the bitter cold .  
  
Another taller but stocky figures with a hands rested on a gray axe by the side .  
  
An old aging man with long gray hairs and wearing a well worn gray robes , no one  
  
could mistaken him as a wizard for by his side , even in sleep , he fiercely hold a gray staff .  
  
Paces away a tall man lying on the ground with a horn beside him .  
  
Serena heard a bow being drawn somewhere by her side and did not need to move  
  
to know that the arrow was pointed at her .  
  
" It 's alright Legolas . We need to question her first . "Aragorn said in a tiresome voice .  
  
The wizard woke up almost instantly and jump from his spot , holding his staff  
  
in front of him like a sword . " Behold ! Who's there with you , Aragorn ? " he  
  
squinted in the dark trying to see her more clearly and stride forward .  
  
Serena look directly at the wizards 's wise eyes and hold him in place . Gandalf  
  
stop from his half stride with round eyes and mouth open in surprise .  
  
" You ! " he cried . The halfling were stirring and the dwarf was already have his  
  
axes by his side and looking from Aragorn , Legolas , the surprised Gandalf and  
  
the stranger , with suspicious look .  
  
Gandalf circle her several times in small circle , looking at her face with astonishment while  
  
she stood proudly like a queen and fixed her gaze also at the wizard .  
  
Legolas and Aragorn look at each other in puzzlement and both have the same question  
  
written on each face . Frodo was already up and was about to stride forward to  
  
the group when he was halted by Sam and Gimli . " Best to stay out of this , Frodo . " Gimli  
  
said in a whisper . " You should stay away from this as far away as possible . I have a  
  
feeling that this lady is more than the eye could see . " Boromir added , placing  
  
a hand on Frodo's shoulder but watching Gandalf and the lady eagerly .  
  
Frodo nodded and agree at once although his curiosness has over came him as he  
  
watch Gandalf with his surprised face .  
  
" But it could not be ! " Gandalf whisper again in disbelief . The wizard stop in front  
  
of her and look at her in the eye once more . Then both of them stood transfixed on  
  
their spot , neither moving nor did seem to be breathing . Their eyes were locked  
  
so hard to each other that Frodo thought that Gandalf and the lady has forgotten  
  
about them . Gandalf 's eye was as bright as a beacon but the lady's eye was  
  
gentler but also bright like a star and she had a small smile written on her fair face .  
  
Gandalf suddenly broke his gaze with her and to every body 's surprise , Gandalf  
  
Of the gray slowly lower himself and kneel in front of her with bowed head .  
  
" I . Gandalf the gray . Please forgive me for my rudeness , for I could not believe  
  
how long it has been since I saw you , Sorceress of the North . I thought you have disappeared  
  
from Middle Earth ! "  
  
Looking down at the bent old wizard , she smiled warmly and gave a hand toward  
  
the wizard . " Of course , Gandalf the gray . I accept your forgiveness . You weren't  
  
rude and I haven't truly master the art of disappearing . " she laugh merrily and pull the old wizard  
  
with one gentle tug .  
  
The others stood in puzzlement and also in wanders . Never before they saw Gandalf  
  
The gray kneeled to someone before , even not to Elrond the Lord of the Elves who  
  
Gandalf treat as equal .  
  
Gandalf saw the message on their face and laugh merrily . " What are you gawking  
  
At ? This is a joyous day ! For this day we shall be bless under Lady Serena's light .  
  
She is here to aid us and with her we shall not fail ! "  
  
The companion was silent as they look at the proud fair maiden before their very  
  
eyes . Frodo watch her with astonishment , for him she was glowing in silver  
  
and luminously lighting the darkness . " Pardon me , Gandalf . But who is  
  
this lady here ? You say Sorceress of the north , but I do not understand . "  
  
Frodo said with a quick glance at her and turn quickly back toward Gandalf .  
  
Gandalf bowed to her quickly . " Forgive them , my lady . They never heard of  
  
wou before and they do not understand . Shall I explain this to them ? " he said  
  
with such politeness that it even surprised Aragorn who knew Gandalf longer  
  
than any other companions .  
  
Serena smiled warmly and shrugged her shoulder . " I don't think I could  
  
explain it myself .So be my guest , Gandalf . " she drop down to the ground .  
  
Her legs folded and her arm neatly on her lap as she look at each of the  
  
companion briefly before resting her gaze on Gandalf .  
  
" Lady Serena here is a sorceress from distant land of the north . She is  
  
adapted to the art of magic and skilful that even such the oldest and wisest  
  
of wizard beg to be her student , for she is the teacher of the craft as we  
  
use to say . But that was thousands and thousands of years ago that I could not remember .  
  
Then she disappeared from Middle Earth without a traces . But behold ! She is right infront  
  
Of our own eyes ! " Gandalf look at her again as if he expected her to disappear before his  
  
very eyes . " She is have much more power than me or Saruman combined .  
  
She is wise and her knowledge are vast .. My lady , may I ask ? To tell  
  
you the truth I do not even think you exist in this world ! No one knows  
  
the name of Sorceress from the North except for the wise and old ones .And  
  
even that we have to look at sealed script and forgotten books but I believe  
  
that when I first saw you . "  
  
She nodded . " Aye . You speak the truth , Gandalf . No ones know  
  
who the Sorceress of the North anymore . But I do not regret it , Gandalf !  
  
For I am not her ! " 


	3. The explanation

Gandalf 's face was cleared without any expression . " Then you are  
  
her daughter . "  
  
" That 's true , Gandalf . I am her daughter and I am the last of the lineage  
  
to have a sorceress blood in me . My mother have gone and left no traces except in  
  
my heart and in memories . I have come to give you counsel and aids . But I  
  
would not go where I would not be wanted . For more than one week  
  
I have watched you keenly . You are strong , brave and courageous but  
  
nothing will prepare you of what lies ahead of you ! But do not be  
  
burden ! For your future , although seem to be dark right now will open  
  
up and you will see the distant light again ! "  
  
Frodo listen attentively to her words and somehow the heavy weight  
  
on his heart lift up and his worries melt like snow in summer sun .  
  
His ring did not drag him anymore and he felt refreshed as new .  
  
" I ask you now , for you could not be delayed , choose wisely with  
  
care ! You could accept my aids or not . " she said again as she  
  
rose slowly to her full height . The hobbits look at her in awe ,  
  
for she was gleaming in silver as the first ray of sun touch the clearing  
  
and gave it an eerie glow . She look like an elves lady except that  
  
her eyes were brighter than any stars and her hair were as precious as  
  
gold and her fair face was glowing warmly in silver light .  
  
Gandalf nodded , his face clearly shown his answers . Aragorn , however  
  
look doubtful and so did Legolas . Boromir have a bowed head and  
  
eyes closed , as if he was mourning for something . The hobbits  
  
were content and they look at the lady with new trust . The dwarves also  
  
look doubtful as always , rubbing his beard over and over again .  
  
" Sun is climbing and your time is running out . Choose now ! For we  
  
have to be at Moria by the sun down . " Gandalf said in commanding  
  
voice . He too also rose to his full height and the companions now  
  
saw the authoritative , commanding figure before them and they  
  
wander why he wasn't Gandalf the ' white ' .  
  
Legolas was the first to answer . " I agree . " as he look at the lady  
  
with one final look and rest on Gandalf , nodding his head .  
  
Gimli grumbled something inaudible under his breath but also nodded .  
  
Aragorn and Boromir look at her as if they try to find something hidden under  
  
her flawless feature but failed to find it .  
  
" I agree . " Aragorn said at last . " And I . " Boromir said with a new queer  
  
gleam in his eyes which Frodo noticed but told nobody about it .  
  
Frodo step forward out of his protective circle and said, " Lady Serena ? "  
  
She smiled to him warmly and Frodo blush fiercely , cursing at everybody who snicker  
  
At him . "Call me Serena . And you are Frodo , I believe ? "  
  
" Yes . That is right . " Frodo said with a blush .  
  
Serena swept her gaze around the companions , " You may or may not trust me right  
  
wow and I think that it is wise , for you could not judge others lightly even a women .  
  
But I am here to help you , you could test me right now and I will do it and I will pass  
  
it . Ask now whatever bothering you in your heart so we may travel with light heart ! "  
  
The hobbits were full of questions , especially Frodo , Merry and Pippin but they thought  
  
better of it and saw the long journey ahead as another opportunity . However Aragorn  
  
Step forward and spoke up with new energy , " You command magic and you will aid us ?  
  
You told me that you could see the future , will you tell us what lie ahead of us ? " he  
  
was challenging her and Serena smiled in satisfaction . " Wise one !! You are wise indeed , my lord .  
  
I see an elfish wisdom in you although you are a mortal . Yes , I could see a glimpse  
  
Of the future and I know the course of event but to change one thing is to change a  
  
bigger thing and thus you will change the result at the ends . I have seen your future.  
  
But with heavy heart I have the responsibility not to show it to you . For if you knew  
  
What lies ahead of you , you will act differently and thus the course will change and  
  
There will be new event happening that I will not know . It is dangerous , even for  
  
the wisest of wise to play with the games of time . I never have done this before but  
  
it is necessary if you want to succeed . "  
  
All were silent , for they were deep in thought as her words echoes in their mind .  
  
" Pardon me , but how could we know that we could trust you ? For all we know  
  
you could be Saruman's spy or Sauron's . We do not want to take any chances in this deed . "  
  
Boromir said as he folded his arm over his chest and stood tall . Gandalf gave a  
  
deadly look toward him but Boromir did not see it because he was also lock in  
  
mind combat with Serena .  
  
" You want me to prove myself ? Just ask ! Ask me anything and I make sure that I would  
  
achieve it ! " she said with confident .  
  
The companion look at each other in silence . Frodo was uneasy and he could feel the laden  
  
weight of the ring again .  
  
" Will you take my ring ? I feel the heavy burden of it and I do  
  
not want to go to Mount Doom for I feel that there is no future ahead of me . " Frodo said  
  
as he took out the chain and the ring tumble and glistened in the sun while hanging on the  
  
silver chain . Boromir look at Frodo and the ring with such intensity but the others did not  
  
see it for they only stare at Serena and Frodo 's outstretched hand with the golden ring on  
  
his palm . " Will you take it , my lady ? For I feel the burden and it is too heavy for me .  
  
You have seen my future haven't you ? And you knew the consequences . Will you take  
  
me from my suffering ? " Frodo's voice was smooth and his eyes were bright as the blue sky .  
  
Serena moved from her spot swiftly toward Frodo . Aragorn and Boromir drew out their  
  
swords and Legolas draw his string and Gimli clenched his axes . Sam , Merry and Pippin drew back  
  
and stood against the tree for she was tall and she look as powerful than any mortal and  
  
glowing fiercely like the moon . But Frodo stood on his ground , looking up toward her  
  
and he didn't look afraid .  
  
" Frodo son of Drogo . Hand me the ring . " 


	4. The story

"No ! " Aragorn cried . Legolas draw his string further but in his heart he was uneasy for  
  
he was also wise and his instinct told him to wait and watch .. Boromir 's eye flared bright but he  
  
stood in his spot , shaking visibly . Frodo placed the ring on her milky palm and look at her green eye which study the ring with keen interest . She placed the ring up to the sun and the elvish writing flared up and  
  
beam bright for everybody to see . Then she smiled sadly to Frodo . " Frodo , Frodo . " she shook  
  
her head sadly , " This ring does not effected me . For me it is just a golden ring with elvish writing . I could  
  
not feel it power like anybody should so it took me awhile to understand the value of  
  
One ring . Why so many suffer just from this one ring ? I could only wander myself .  
  
For me it is like thinking that a scoop of dirt is as valuable as a scoop of pearls . I wander  
  
why others protect one scoop of dirt so fiercely when it is nothing valuable . Frodo son  
  
of Drogo , " she sighed heavily , " It is your destiny to hold this one ring and feel the  
  
burden you carry . It is your destiny to suffer from it and watch the darkness surround you and  
  
your companions . It is your destiny to control the fates of Middle earth and it is your destiny to go on . Frodo , it is  
  
dark perilous journey but you will see the light again and you will rejoice once more wherever you  
  
might be . For it is your destiny Frodo to carry this one ring ." she took Frodo's hand gently  
  
and place the golden ring in his palm and closed it. " It is a wander how one small thing could  
  
change so many thing in someone's life . It would bitter , it would be merry , it would be  
  
full of suffering but remember that you are Frodo son of Drogo and everybody have faith  
  
in you . " she said in a soft voice like the whisper of the wind . She bend over to Frodo  
  
and look at him in the eyes . Frodo wasn't uncomfortable but instead he felt his heart  
  
fluttered and his whole body warm again with life . " I never doubted it for instant , my lady .  
  
I never doubt you . For the first time I set my eyes on you I see that you are truly someone  
  
who I could trust with my life and others . " Frodo said .  
  
Then it seems the tension ceased and they could hear the bird singing again . Aragorn  
  
and Boromir already have their swords in their scabbards and Legolas place his bows  
  
and arrows on his back . Gandalf nodded , satisfied . Finally he said , " Let's pack now !  
  
Long journey ahead but it would be lighter for we have another companion who will  
  
aid us in this perilous journey ! "  
  
They pack up quickly and Serena told them to load half of their pack to her horse and  
  
half to Bill . " It's better if we share the burden . My horse is strong and young . " She said .  
  
Sam politely ask , " Your horse is the finest one I ever seen , my lady ! What is it name ? "  
  
" His name is Midnight and he does not need rein nor words to understand my command .  
  
I could teach your pony that as well , if you wanted to . "  
  
Then they were engage in conversation about horses as they load their pack on Midnight  
  
And Bill . Merry and Pippin was also helping her and politely talk to her but when  
  
they found out that she was just like any ordinary lady in some circumstances with a sense of humors ,  
  
they start to tell jokes to her and she laughed out with her merry voices and praise them .  
  
The travelling was fair and easy , now as it seem to everybody else . The sun was climbing  
  
fast but they didn't feel at least a bit tired . Was it because of Gandalf's cheerfulness , or Merry and Pippin bad jokes or Serena whose laughter could be heard regularly like the singing of birds .  
  
" Our family invented smoke piping did you know that ? " Merry said with proud in his  
  
eyes .  
  
" No . It was my family first ! " Pippin echoes back and nudge Merry sharply on the rib .  
  
They start quarreling and Serena left them behind to decide whose family deserve the  
  
award of smoke piping . She walk in the middle , beside Frodo and Sam .  
  
Frodo look at her fair smiling face and wander what lies beneath those forest green eyes .  
  
" My lady . Will you tell me about the land where you came from ? " he ask as they carefully make their  
  
way through the forest . Her green eyes suddenly lose it's brightness , " It has been a while  
  
since I 've been there . I have travel far and wide by the sea and I have seen many things .  
  
I do not know what has happen there and I just hope that everything would be alright .  
  
I miss it like I miss the cool taste of water after long journey in the sun . The land of  
  
Arluin is like .. " she bit her lips as she tried to describe it .  
  
" I do not need to describe it for it is much like Middle earth with few differences .. "  
  
" Do you have elves ? " Frodo abruptly said and blushed when he realized  
  
that he have rudely interrupted her .  
  
" No need to apologize . I understand the excitement and the thrill to learn more .  
  
We do not have elves , dwarves nor hobbit , I 'm afraid to say . "  
  
At the top of the steep hill they saw Boromir appear and shouted below them , " We're  
  
waiting for you ! What is the matter ? "  
  
Serena look up to the brown dirt hill without any grass whatsoever and look at Sam  
  
and Frodo , " Better go up the hill first . They would be waiting for us . "  
  
They began to scramble up hill again and for a while they did not say anything for  
  
they were gasping for breath and was too busy to find grip on the muddy hill .  
  
" Do you have any dragons ? " Frodo ask , still panting for breath on top of the hill .  
  
" Yes we do ! In various shapes and sizes . The smallest is the size of a cat . " Serena said  
  
as she wipe her muddy hand on her black cloak . Sam saw the black cloak that she was still wearing  
  
and studied it carefully .  
  
" My lady , that cloak you are wearing , it sucks all the light surrounding it . It's  
  
almost impossible to see you in the dark . When first I saw Aragorn , Legolas  
  
and Gandalf , I would not see you if you hadn't let your golden hair loose and  
  
your hood back . Your cloak seem to be more black than midnight ! And sometimes  
  
in the sun you could actually see some kind of different shade on it , rippling gently ."  
  
She smile in pleasure , " Samwise Gangee ! Careful observant aren't you ? Yes , this  
  
Cloak seem to suck all light surrounding it , that's why it is so useful to wear it even  
  
In daylight . "  
  
" What material is it ? For me it seems to be made out of the finest silk . " Frodo ask  
  
as he studied her cloak .  
  
" Here . Touch it . "  
  
Frodo did as she ask and was surprised , " It's so smooth ! Smoother than any silk , as I may  
  
Say . And it is also very cold , like ice . "  
  
She laughed , " But it's not cold when you wear it . This cloak could be cool in hot summer  
  
Day , very warm in icy day . It could be light as a feather and the next it could be as heavy  
  
As chain mail . But if you wore this cloak , no arrows will pierced you from afar . It is  
  
Very useful and I treasure it greatly . " then her head lift up to the blue sky and her green  
  
Eyes darken , " It was given from my mother . I 'm sorry , I don't think I have the heart to  
  
tell my story and my land and I knew that it is a great loss to you . Some other time perhaps ,  
  
when I am not so homesick and when this deed is over . "she look at to each of the hobbit  
  
and they nodded ruefully , disappointed but when they saw her sorrowful face they quickly  
  
hid their disappointment and walk in silent . 


	5. The conflict

The rest of the company were further away and already settle on the ground beside a winding river .  
  
" Lunch ! " Merry and Pippin exclaimed together and they ran in full speed toward the companions .  
  
Serena laugh behind them and lift her skirt up and began to ran as well with her hair flying behinds  
  
her like a banner of gold . Sam tugged Bill's rein and the old horse understood this too well and  
  
began to prance faster but slow enough for Sam to follow with his short hobbit leg .  
  
" Where 's Boromir ? " Frodo ask when he noticed there was a shield lay against a tree without  
  
Boromir near it . Legolas squint and look surrounding him , " I could not see him anywhere . "  
  
Aragorn clench his jaws involuntarily , " We need to go soon and we need to find Boromir , fast . "  
  
They nodded in agreement and began to search . Sam and Frodo went with Legolas , Gandalf was  
  
with Merry and Pippin , and Strider with Gimli .  
  
" Where's Serena ? " Sam ask .  
  
" She was here with us when we found out that Boromir has gone  
  
But now she disappeared . I didn't even notice that she was gone . " Pippin added with a frowned .  
  
Aragorn muttered something under his breath but Gandalf 's face was as if nobody was missing  
  
and as if everything was fine . " She must have gone off trying to find Boromir by herself .  
  
It is quite dangerous but she is the lady of the moon . " Gandalf said in confident .  
  
They set off toward 3 different direction silently , except when they call out Boromir's name .  
  
" Where could he go ? " Pippin ask to Merry who only shook his head in worries .  
  
" Boromir . "  
  
He spun around so quickly that he almost stumble over a dead branch . " Serena . " he gasped .  
  
" They 're searching for you . We have to go now . " she said calmly . She stood tall , her black  
  
cloak rippling gently in the sun but darken everything surrounding her , her hair flowed down to  
  
her breast and she stood as calm and still as a slender willow .  
  
" How did you find me ? "  
  
She didn't smile , " I could find you with my eyes close if I want to . "  
  
He comb his hair and grin at her with queer gleam in his eyes , " Really ? Could you teach me  
  
how ? " he began to walk toward her . She stayed in her spot , not moving . " Maybe some  
  
other time , Boromir . Let us go now . We already delayed . " she said coolly , her head tilted  
  
side way .  
  
" Oh is that so ? You are so eager to go to Mount Doom aren't you . I think I could read  
  
your mind pretty well , Serena . Or may I say the sorceress of the North ? I do not trust you ,  
  
whatever Gandalf the wise might say . You are merely a stranger to me , I do not  
  
believe your story when you says that you could read our future . Then you already knew  
  
mine , haven't you ? What have you got to say about that ? "  
  
Her tone was as cool as ice , " I could not say what your future lays ahead of you for it  
  
is not mine to give nor it is your right to ask it of me . Boromir , let us go . " she  
  
turned halfway to the direction she arrived .  
  
" You knew my deed , haven't you ? I could feel you snooping around my mind and  
  
try to read my secrets . Now that you already know , why don't you just tell it all  
  
to the companions and let them end my life here and now ? " He step right in front  
  
of her and gritted his teeth as he watch her masked face which conceal any expression .  
  
" Oh , Boromir ! " she suddenly laugh amusingly . Boromir frowned but clench his jaws  
  
harder , " What are you laughing at ? You think this is so funny ? I am tortured by that  
  
ring every night and day and you think it is funny ? " he was alarmingly close to her now ,  
  
they were the same height and their eyes met in gazes and lock rigid . " You did something  
  
to Gandalf didn't you ? You magick him when you look right into his eyes ! But you could  
  
not do that to me for I am stronger than old Gandalf . "  
  
Serena had a half smile on her lips , her eyes flared bright and she whisper , " Really ? Could  
  
you be stronger than Gandalf the wizard ? Your heart and mind is already corrupted by one  
  
Gold ring and you think you are strong ? Mortal men are weak . " she hissed . " They are  
  
Corrupted by their lust of power and gold . Are you truly , a son of Steward of Gondor ? "  
  
She ask with a small smile . " Are you truly ? Boromir ? Do you wish to let your companions  
  
Fail from their task ? Unfortunately for me , I already knew your fate and thus I could not  
  
end you right here and now from your misery . " she said with a look to Boromir which make  
  
him step back a step and try to break her gaze but could not .  
  
" Boromir ! Serena ! " Aragorn came silently as always through bushes and behind him was Gimli who panted while holding his axe in his hand . Serena look at Boromir one last time with a smile on her lips . Then she turn  
  
her attention toward Aragorn , " We should go now , sun is climbing high and we  
  
should be at Moria before night fall . " she brushed past Aragorn , her eyes set on the ground  
  
as if she was deep in thought .  
  
They travel on silently now . There was no laughter from Serena , no jokes from Pippin or Merry ,  
  
even Old Gandalf had a bowed head , Legolas kept a sharp look out and ran ahead past them with  
  
light feet to check the surrounding area , Gimli grumbled something inaudible under his breath and kept  
  
himself as far away from Serena . Boromir walk behind Gandalf , his shoulder drooped and his head  
  
was bowed as if in despair or deep thought . He did not said a word to anyone anymore and kept  
  
himself as far away from Serena as possible . Aragorn walk in the rear , stone hard without  
  
expression , his gray eyes flickered to each of the companions as if trying to find some hidden answers  
  
but mostly his gaze lay on Serena . Serena walk by herself now , the four hobbits were disappointed  
  
but they sensed that she need to be left alone for a while so they did not approach her . Frodo felt  
  
the weight on his ring and his head bent because of it , Sam notice this and kept a careful watch  
  
on his master . 


	6. The wall of Moria

By Dusk they came up to a long high wall on their left . Gandalf hurried his step  
  
And the companions follow him hastily .  
  
" Behold the wall of Moria ! " Gandalf cried while holding his hat and looking up to the grey wall  
  
looming above them .  
  
" Where is the gate , Gandalf ? " Frodo ask , while surveying the dark forest that gave him a shiver  
  
down his back . He felt urgency to leave the haunted forest and the mines of Moria seems to be  
  
better than the forest .  
  
Gandalf pointed with his staff to the spot except that Frodo could not see anything .  
  
" Moonlight . " Gandalf said to the sky and the dark clouds parted to let the moon glow and shines  
  
along the wall . The spot that Gandalf has tapped suddenly flared in silver and now they saw  
  
that it was truly a double door lined in silver with the tree and the star and the elvish runes written  
  
above it . " What does it say ? " Merry ask .  
  
Gandalf pointed while saying each word , " If you are friend speak and enter . " he frowned a little .  
  
" Aha ! Anoon edhellen , edro hi ammen ! Fennas nogothrim , lasto beth lammen ! '  
  
the silver line faded but the gray stone did not stir . Gandalf bit his lips and raised his staff  
  
again , " Edro , Edro ! " but still the gray stone did not move .  
  
" I bet I could throw further than you can . " Merry exclaimed while tossing another stone  
  
into the darkened pool . Pippin was about to do the same when suddenly a hand shot from  
  
behind and hold his hand , " Do not disturb the pool . There are fouler things than orcs . " Aragorn  
  
whisper and drop Pippin's hand . They were disappointed for they did not have any other  
  
entertainment . Frodo sat on a gray stone , watching Gandalf who also sat on the ground in front  
  
of the gate ,with bowed head and closed eyes as if in despair or deep in thought .  
  
" The mines of Moria is no place for horses . " Serena said while dropping all their packs from  
  
Bill's back while Sam watch and help in despair , " But how is Bill going to go back ? The forest  
  
Is a dangerous place and I am too fond of him . "  
  
Serena look down , her green eyes was unusually dim , " Do not worry , Sam . Bill is a smart horse  
  
And he would find his way back to a warm stable , wherever it might be . I could not take Midnight  
  
For me as well , so we both share our losses . " she finish unloading their packs and whistle to  
  
Midnight who galloped toward her and nuzzle it 's neck on her shoulder , " I know , Midnight . I could  
  
Not take you but I will see you soon , I promise . " she said in a whisper to the beast's ear as if the beast  
  
Could understand as well could talk . Sam watch in wander for the beast eye held knowledge and understanding  
  
As if it was human , " Midnight and Bill could go together and both could find a warm stable and a  
  
Good master . " he said and caress Midnight 's head in wander . The beast coat was shining in silver  
  
In the moonlight and ripple like waves , but in darkness the horse could not be seen for his coat  
  
Was as black as midnight . " Midnight is not own by me or any being in Middle Earth . He is free  
  
To go anywhere if he is willing , I do not hold his reins to with hold him . He could understand me  
  
Better than any mortal , he is a dear friend of mine . " she said , her voice drop into a whisper and  
  
The horse neigh softly and nuzzle her again . They too unload the packs from Midnight and place  
  
It on the ground beside them .  
  
" My lady . " a voice came behind her . She spun around and met face to face with Aragorn .  
  
She smiled a little , which Sam notice and also thought that she has changed a lot since Boromir  
  
Disappearance , she did not talk to the hobbits anymore , nor she did laugh and her smile was  
  
Seldom , her bright jeweled eye grew dimmer and did not sparkle anymore .  
  
" What is it ? "  
  
" Do you have any weapon ? " Aragorn ask .  
  
Her smile grew little bit wider , " Although I do not really need weapon but , yes I do have one . "  
  
Aragorn said nothing and turn away , his face was as expressionless a stone and his eyes gave  
  
Nothing away .  
  
" Aha ! I was so foolish ! " Gandalf cried , surprising everybody and jump to his feet .  
  
" Mellon ! " he said while stomping his staff on the ground . The silver light grew brighter  
  
and then dim suddenly . The two slab of stone turned out ward , showing the blackness of  
  
Moria . " It was a riddle ! Mellon mean friend ! Ah , I was so foolish . " Gandalf said while  
  
Stepping toward the gate . The others were relieved and grab their pack when suddenly  
  
They notice a loud bubble from the dark pool , something was stirring . Bill neighed loudly ,  
  
Threw his neck and galloped toward the dark forest aimlessly . " Bill ! " Sam cried but was  
  
Hold back by Serena . Midnight stood still , only tossing his head sideway to his master as  
  
If he was trying to say something , " Go , Midnight . Go , Help Bill if you can . " she whisper  
  
And to Sam the horse seems to be nodding his head . Midnight gallop fast toward Bill into  
  
The darkness of the wood with Serena 's gaze following him until he could not be seen again .  
  
Then she heard a cry from Frodo who was lying on the ground with his legs wrapped with a  
  
Black tentacle . Aragorn and Boromir instantly jump into the pool with their swords out , chopping  
  
Vigorously at the tentacle . Suddenly the lake rose and there were sprays of water . A huge monster  
  
Head came up from the pool with several eyes and dozens of tentacles waving madly and striking  
  
Whatever it could reach . Aragorn and Boromir chop at every tentacle they could see but the  
  
Monster was smart , with the other tentacle it reach Frodo and flung him to the air , with only his  
  
Legs hang with the tentacle and his head downward , looking at the monster's mouth .  
  
He cried out aloud when he saw the fangs of the monster , sharp as any daggers . Legolas shoot  
  
Arrows to the monster's eye while Gimli also chopping vigirously . Finally Aragorn jump ,  
  
Chop the tentacle holding Frodo and Frodo fell downward and caught in Aragorn's arm .  
  
They ran to the open gate of Moria without any hesitation. 


	7. The mistake

The monster chased them but the  
  
Gate shut after all the companions was in the dark mines of moria . The ceiling grumbled  
  
And boulders fell down in front of the gate , blocking it . The companion sighed loudly .  
  
" And so we have to go out to the other side of the mines " Gandalf said . It was very dark  
  
that they could not see each other .  
  
" Er , can we have some light ? " Merry ask .  
  
" Of course we can Brandy buck ! " Gandalf answered and suddenly there was a tiny light  
  
from his staff and they could see their surrounding dimly . There were corpses sprawled  
  
on the ground , Gimli silently look at his surrounding with bowed head , " There was a battle here . "  
  
Gandalf urge them to hasten , " It is better to be out of here if we could . " he said . The other  
  
Silently agree for they felt the darkness surrounding and pressing them .  
  
" Do not despair ! " Aragorn said to the companions who lay on the ground with doubts in  
  
their eyes . " Do not despair ! I have travel long with him and he would not left us stranded  
  
here . " Aragorn said again to reassure them . They were tired and they have travels for  
  
days , how long they did not know . There was only darkness in the mines of Moria and  
  
the only light came from Gandalf's staff . There was many rooms , path that branches  
  
everywhere , chasm and pits everywhere for the careless one . They were tired , tramping  
  
endlessly in the dark and now they were halted because gandalf could not remember  
  
which path he would take . Despair hang above them , Gandalf and Gimli whisper together  
  
with bowed head . Legolas watch his surrounding with keen eyes . The four hobbits huddled  
  
together for comfort . Serena sat on the ground few paces away from them , her back  
  
was straight as a board and her head held high , but she look like she was deep in trances although  
  
her green eyes were open wide . She was almost invisible in the darkness , if it was not for her  
  
milky face and the long curtain of her golden hair . Her cloak was darker than the darkness surrounding  
  
them and they knew that if she decide to pull her hood up they could not see her in the darkness of  
  
Moria . Aragorn was always silent and grim , and always walking on their rear keeping a good look out  
  
For Frodo who usually stumble in tiredness and Sam who always supported him and hold his hands whenever  
  
They saw a gap nearby . Serena too was always silent , in fact the whole companions was as grim and  
  
Silent except for the few murmur from Gandalf and Gimli who guide them through the mazes of the mines .  
  
But the hobbits noticed the slight change of Serena's face . Her green eye was brighter than the previous  
  
Night before they enter the mine and her lips pressed thinly together . They never saw her weapon or  
  
Her conduct her magic before and the hobbits were curious . She seems to be like any ordinary woman  
  
Except her elvish beauty and her face which seems to be youthful but with the stone eyes which hold  
  
Wisdom even deeper than Gandalf the grey . Frodo watch her with keen interest noticing how she look  
  
Like a head without a body in the darkness that hangs in mid air when suddenly her eyes flicker toward  
  
Him and her gaze hardened when she saw Frodo . Frodo blush fiercely , thanking the darkness but somehow  
  
Knew that Serena could see even in the darkness with her cat glowing eye .  
  
" Aha ! " Gandalf jumped suddenly , almost knocking Gimli over . " That is the way ! "  
  
They tramped on with shoulder drooped to the direction given by Gandalf . They arrive  
  
To a corridor with a door on their left , Merry and Pippin were exhausted and brush past Gandalf  
  
Toward the room , " Steady , Steady . You do not know what would be in it . " Gandalf pushed  
  
Them back and open the door . It was large and dusty and there were small light pouring from the  
  
Ceiling . There were corpses scattered on the floor and in the middle of the room there was a tomb .  
  
Gimli ran and kneel before the tomb , bowing his head , crying silently . Gandalf pat on his shoulder  
  
And ran a gaze to a corpse holding a book fiercely , he shook the hand away and place the heavy  
  
Book on his hand and open it . Gandalf started reading it , for it was a diary . Merry and Pippin  
  
Were exhausted but Pippin notice a well on the side of the room , he was curious and came toward  
  
It . He have to tip toed to look down and when he did , he felt sorry for himself . The well was dark  
  
And seem to be bottom less . He swept his arm and knock over a bucket with a long metal chain  
  
Connected to it . The bucket stumbled in the darkness , tong , tong , tong as it hit the side of the well  
  
And magnify times before that the room was filled with the tong , tong , tong then the chain follow  
  
The bucket , even more noisier . Gandalf raised his head from the book he was reading , " What  
  
Was that ! Fool of a took ! " he cried but was relieved when Pippin confessed of what he did ,  
  
" You could have woken up the dead ! " He shouted again ,his eyes glinting . Pippin tremble  
  
before the tall wizard . Then they heard a loud thump , Thump . It was dull and echoes through  
  
the room .  
  
" Orcs ! " Legolas cried 


	8. The run

" Orcs ! " Legolas cried . Boromir and Aragorn closed the door and piled everything they could  
  
to hold it . Legolas had his bow ready and now they could hear loud scratching on the door .  
  
Gimli jump to the tomb and hold his axe ready on his hand . Gandalf took his swords and  
  
Serena place the four hobbits behind her . Frodo , Merry , Sam and Pippin have their swords  
  
ready but Serena didn't have anything in her hand . Then they could see eyes , loud screeching  
  
noise . Legolas shoot arrows through the wall and the orcs screeched , Aragorn did the same  
  
helping him . But they knew that the rotten door will not hold out anymore . The door burst  
  
open , orcs sprawling in to the room like mad ants .  
  
" Come on ! " Serena said to the four hobbits . She dragged Frodos to the uprised wall and shoved  
  
the rest of the hobbits to the high wall so they could see the battle before them .  
  
" Hide behind the column . Have your swords ready . " she said . They scrambled behind the  
  
broken column , feeling disappointed that they will not join the battle but knew that they could  
  
not fight with orcs . " Serena ! " Frodo cried when he saw that Serena jump from the wall and  
  
land lightly on the ground but soon was attacked with orcs . She did not have her swords in her  
  
hand or any other weapon and she only dodged the orcs 's swords as graceful and light like  
  
a feather . Now there were four swords slashing to her but she dodged like a dancer . Frodo  
  
cried again , Merry and Pippin join in chorus , " Serena !! "  
  
She did not reply . Instead she said in clear demanding voice , " Etherna !! " There was a bright  
  
Flash that made the four hobbits closed their eyes in pain and when they open their eyes  
  
They saw that the four orcs attacking her were lay dead on the ground . There was another  
  
Crash and they saw that there were a towering giant , a troll . The four hobbit cried in silence .  
  
Legolas shoot many arrows , and slain many orcs . Aragorn and Boromir also slew many and  
  
Gimli guarding the Tomb of Balin slew any orcs that came too near . The four hobbits watch  
  
In silence on the upraised wall as they watch the battle . Serena was standing behind Gimli ,  
  
On top of the tomb . Her dark cloaks billow behind her and her golden hair was swaying  
  
although there was no wind in the room . And to the hobbits amazement she was holding  
  
something in her hand that was so bright it lit the whole room . Frodo squint , trying to have  
  
a better look at it and realized that it was a very long swords , clad all in silver and shines  
  
like the moon . She lift it without hesitation and threw it like a spear . The troll whined  
  
loudly when the blade struck the throat in precise measurement . " Let us go ! " Gandalf cried .  
  
The Hobbits jump from the low wall and were hurried by Serena , Gimli had to be dragged  
  
by Legolas and Aragorn waited at the door for them , " Hurry ! More are coming ! " he said .  
  
Serena ran full speed behind Gandalf who already hurried down a stair with Boromir behind  
  
him , she look behind to the four hobbits who also was running but painfully slow .  
  
" Hurry ! " she said with a wave , but along with the bustling Frodo noticed that her eyes was  
  
calm as still water . The company follow Gandalf and they enter a large cavernous hall that even  
  
they could not see the ceiling as Gandalf let his light flow . There were hundreds of pillars that  
  
rose to the darkness and unseen by their eyes and the room was as large as they could even imagine .  
  
But they were surrounded by screeching noises that grew louder . Gandalf stop suddenly and cast  
  
his glance upwards . Now they could see tiny figures , climbing downward along the pillars like  
  
black spiders . " They 're coming ! " Boromir cried , looking around and before they knew it they  
  
were surrounded by orcs , goblin alike . There were hundreds of them but they stop and formed  
  
a circle with the companions in the middle , surrounding them like an unbreakable wall .  
  
The hobbits squirmed behind Serena who 's back was straight like a board and calm them with  
  
a hush . Then suddenly they heard a loud thump , thump , even louder than the troll's footstep .  
  
It echoed along the hall and the creature surrounding them suddenly cried and scattered of in all  
  
direction , afraid of something . Gandalf stood motionless , listening to the loud thump , fearing  
  
of the worst . Aragorn and Boromir were clutching their swords and so did Gimli with his axe  
  
and Legolas with his bows . Serena , did not have her swords anymore , Frodo notice . He didn't  
  
recall her putting it back whatever it belong nor did he recall that she carried any scabbard anywhere .  
  
Then out of amidst Gandalf cried , " Run !!! " He ran fast and brushed past them . They ran following  
  
the old wizard who seems to have wing instead of feet . They ran down a narrow stair and either  
  
side of them were simple darkness , Pippin brushed past Gandalf but soon stop and almost fallen .  
  
" Oh God ! " He cried . In front of him was a large pits and few feets away from it were the  
  
broken bridge . He almost stumble in but Gandalf caught him . " We must cross this . " he said .  
  
Legolas suddenly sprung up and jump like a bird , and land on the bridge as graceful as a cat .  
  
" I can do it . Why can't you ? " he said and hold out his hand .  
  
" Because you 're an elf ! " Pippin exclaimed , totally not amused .  
  
Gandalf swung his arm back and jump , he almost scramble into the darkness if Legolas weren't  
  
There to catch him . Boromir , too jump and landed not as light and graceful as legolas .  
  
Serena look at Pippin with a small smile in her lips , " Well . Do you want to know how it  
  
feels like to fly ? You got one near enough . " without further explanation she grab Pippin  
  
by the belt and throw him toward Legolas . Pippin shouted something as he was thrown  
  
to the air like a sac and caught by Legolas . " You 're lucky I can catch well . " legolas said .  
  
Pippin silently agree . Merry stare at Serena , " You 're not tossing me ! " he said shooking  
  
his head . " But I will . " Aragorn too suddenly grab him by the belt and toss him like a  
  
vegetable sac to the rest of the company with a good aim to for if he missed by couple  
  
of inches they would not have caught him and Merry will fall into the darkness .  
  
Frodo stare at Aragorn and Serena , " Are you going to toss me like that too ? " But  
  
He didn't have time to reply for there was a shower of arrows came from the sky . One  
  
arrows hit his shoulder but sprung back , harmless to him . 


	9. The escape

" Ai . AI ! A balrog ! " Legolas wailed . Gandalf too look past the four figures seperated  
  
from the rest of the company . Then they saw it , a huge monster with a bull horn on it's  
  
hideous head . It was glowing fierce red and was holding a whip on one of its monster hand .  
  
The ground tremble of the weight and Serena suddenly grab Frodo's collar and toss him toward  
  
Gandalf who sprawled back but caught Frodo neatly in his arm . The Balrog was coming closer  
  
and the whips were dangerously close , the arrows did not stop pouring down but lessen a little ,  
  
for Legolas was ready with his arrows as well and shooting at the orcs high up in the wall that  
  
surrounding them . Serena was about to jump when suddenly the bridge collapse under them .  
  
she and Aragorn clung to the step with dear life as the bridge sunk down ward toward the  
  
darkness .  
  
" Serena , Aragorn ! " Frodo cried , tears in his eyes as he watched them clung to the steps and  
  
hang limply in the air .  
  
" Ferios ! " Serena cried out aloud and her words echoes and magnify larger and larger until  
  
the company have to cover their ears . Frodo watched in dismays , they were too far away and  
  
the Balrog was coming toward them . " Serena , Aragorn ! " Sam too also cried and Merry and Pippin  
  
also . Suddenly there was a bright flash of light that blind their eyes for a moment . When they  
  
open their eyes again they saw that Serena and Aragorn was not hanging anymore on the steps  
  
in fact they were gone ! The bridge has collapsed and dissapear into the darkness . The balrog , howled  
  
furiously and slashed it's whip to every direction in fury . The gaps were too wide for any beast , man  
  
or any creature to cross . " Serena ! " Frodo cried again , " Aragorn ! " Legolas cried too .  
  
Then there was a voice behind them , smooth as silk . " Hurry , idiot . " they spun around in  
  
surprise and they saw that Serena and Aragorn was standing couple paces away behind them .  
  
She was panting and there was beads of sweats on her forehead . Aragorn too was panting with  
  
breath but stood taller than Serena , " Hurry ! " Gandalf ran past the surprised company and  
  
joined them . Serena waited for the four hobbits and took Frodo 's hands in hers and half  
  
drag him to the exit gate .  
  
They open the gate and fresh air fill their lungs with such sweetness that it was seductive .  
  
It was chilly cold , and they saw that they were out in the bottom of a snowy mountain . The sun  
  
was dim and were leaning heavily to the west . Exhausted as they were they did not stop , Aragorn  
  
ran with full speed with Legolas following him , Gandalf holding his hat , Boromir and Serena  
  
who still half drag Frodo who hold Sam's hand and half drag him too . Merry and Pippin were  
  
with Gimli , panting for breath and sweating despite the chilly weather .  
  
" Hurry ! By nightfall this land will swarm with orcs ! " Aragorn cried to them . So they ran  
  
on until they could see a thick forest ahead of them . They entered the forest and Aragorn  
  
slowed to a walking pace . " In Lothorien we will be protected by the lady of the wood . " he said feeling  
  
relieved . The company were just about to stop when they suddenly heard strings being drawn from  
  
all around them . They froze and did not move , except for their eyes who darted wildly to the elves  
  
pointing the arrows at them .  
  
" Well . Well . Who's this ? " 


	10. The greeting

" We are companions who seek protection from the lady of the wood . " Aragorn said .  
  
" I will take you to her . " but then he halted and saw Gimli who scoffed and gave a sour face .  
  
" A dwarf ? We haven'tdealt a dwarf since the old war . We could hear your breathing and could shoot you in the  
  
dark . What should we do with him ? " the elves look at his other companions who still  
  
pointed their arrows at them . " He is our companions and he shall be trusted . " Aragorn  
  
said . " Trusted ? Huh ! " but the elves shrugged his shoulder and walked away , while indicating  
  
that they should follow . The elves dropped their bows but silently surrounding them in a circle .  
  
The hobbits were uneasy for they did not know what fate lay ahead of them but they were  
  
relieved that they could see daylight and breathe fresh air again . Frodo look up to Serena  
  
and found that her face was the most fairest of anything he ever seen . Her beauty kindle forth and  
  
there was something that light within her . She glowed in pure light but her green eyes were dimmer and did not shines like stars anymore . She was still beaded with sweat and her chest rose and fall greatly as if she was still  
  
panting with sweat . Her dark cloak billow and she wrap herself tighter . She was biting her lips as if  
  
she was in troubled thought or in pain . " What's wrong , Serena ? You look unwell . " Frodo said worrying .  
  
Sam too also noticed this and look to Serena with frowned face . She look down and smiled warmly ,  
  
" Do not worry , Frodo son of Drogo . I am tired that is all . Throwing three hobbits isn't as easy as it seem . "  
  
she chuckled softly . " It was terrifying ! I was thrown into the air and I had doubts that I will  
  
fall into the darkness . Luckily legolas caught me well . " Sam said with a sigh but his eyes brighten  
  
toward Serena , She nodded thoughtfully but she did not said anything for the rest of their journey .  
  
Frodo look toward Serena often , fearing that she would collapse or fall . Often she would close  
  
her eyes but she still follow the rest of the company in a straight line as if she could see with her  
  
eyes close . Her arms were folded below her breast and her head was bowed . Frodo had many  
  
question to ask but he felt that it wasn't the right time .  
  
The city of Lothorien was vast and beautiful . It was lit in eerie light giving it a mysterious  
  
Presence . The trees loomed high above them in gold and silver , giving it's own light . Ahead  
  
of them were a wide stair way and there were two figures at the bottom of the steps awaiting  
  
silently . Very tall they were and clad in white . The lady was no less tall than the lords .  
  
Galadriel had colors of deep gold and Celebron was silver white . There was no sign of their  
  
age on their face except their wizened thoughtful eyes fill with bitter and merry memories and  
  
knowledge .  
  
" Welcome to Lothorien . " Celebron said . Then he greeted them one by one with a nod of  
  
respect . At last he lay his gaze on Serena , who was at the very back . Her eyes were  
  
bright and glowed like a cat and she seemed taller than her usual posture . There was a deep  
  
silence between Celebron and her .  
  
" Ah ! We never expected you , Anungwathiel . ' Celebron said , his gaze did not moved from  
  
her . Galadriel too also watch her with great interest .  
  
" Anungwathiel herself in Lothorien . Wander of wander it is . " Celebron said .  
  
" Welcome ! " Galadriel broke the uneasy silent with a warm gesture toward Serena .  
  
" We never had expected you and we were very surprised so please forgive our rudeness toward you . "  
  
Galadriel bowed her head toward Serena who also bowed her head . These two women seems to respect  
  
each other as an equal and there was mutual understanding between them .  
  
" You are weary . Rest tonight and we will speak of more matter tomorrow . "  
  
Then galadriel turn toward Frodo and her voice echoes in his mind , not from outward .  
  
" You bring doom into Lothorien Frodo son of Drogo . " then her voice disappeared , only  
  
leaving traces in his heart . 


	11. The mirror of Galadriel

Frodo awake with a start . He look at his surrounding , Sam were sleeping peacefully  
  
behind him and merry and Pippin were beside him , snoring rather loudly . They were given  
  
a place under the root of trees to sleep , it was comfortable and it felt secure and it was  
  
large enough to fit everybody except Legolas who was given a room near them and clad  
  
in elvish clothes . Aragorn was nowhere to be seen nor was Gandalf but Boromir  
  
and Gimli was still sleeping . Frodo gazed around but he could not see Serena anywhere .  
  
Although she was a women and was treated as an equal with Galadriel she was still  
  
had to sleep with them . She didn't seem to mind and drop to the ground and soon was  
  
asleep . But now she was nowhere to be seen and Frodo was worried . He scrambled  
  
past Merry and Pippin and wandered aimlessly around the city of Lothorien .  
  
Then he saw a glowing figure up ahead . Her hair was the color of gold in summer sun and  
  
she was clad in white that glowed fiercely like silvers . She was barefoot and she treaded  
  
silently on the fallen leaves with her hair billowing behind her . Any mortal men who might  
  
saw her will be afraid and fascinated at the same time , for she was like a silent ghost walking  
  
In the middle of a forest but they would be fascinated by her beauty and her glowing features .  
  
Frodo began to ran toward her and crying her names but she did not look back or seem to notice  
  
that he was there . She walk down stone steps and halted before Galadriel who also clad in  
  
holy white . Both women was very tall and they have presence that made anyone instantly  
  
knew that they are a women of power and importance. Frodo watch them with fascination at the two  
  
women who look at each other briefly then turned their gaze toward Frodo who blushed  
  
instantly . They raised their hands and gestured him to come toward them , silently copying  
  
each other movement like water reflection .  
  
" Come Frodo son of Drogo . " they said in soothing whisper .  
  
Frodo walk toward them as if in a dream .  
  
They stood around a silver bowl that stand on a stone pillar . " This is the mirror of Galadriel . "  
  
Galadriel said . She took a silver jug and filled it with water from a small stream trickling nearby .  
  
Then she began to pour into the silver bowl . The water trickle continuously and as she poured it  
  
she said , " The mirror of galadriel will show you many things . "  
  
" What will I see ? " Frodo eyed the water and the bowl which began to fill with clear water .  
  
" Things that are . " Serena said in smooth voice .  
  
" Things that you will wish to see . " galadriel said .  
  
" Things that will be . " Serena flowed on .  
  
" Things that has passed . " Galadriel said in her deep voice . She stop pouring the water and the bowl  
  
were full of water to the rim .  
  
" Do you advise me to look ? " Frodo ask , his gaze was transfixed at the two women towering  
  
him , which beauty shines forth and shames the stars .  
  
" I am not a counselors but if you wish you could . " Galadriel said softly .  
  
" I think I will . " Frodo step and peer into the clear water . At first he did not see anything  
  
but the water turn darker and darker and swirled in slow motion . A blur images came past  
  
so fast that Frodo could not grasp all of them , and another and another . At last the image was still .  
  
There were fires . And hobbit feet walking on the muddy ground , all chain to another . It was Merry ,  
  
Pippin , Frodo and Sam . Their hands were bound behind them in thick ropes , their face was dirty and  
  
caked with blood . Orcs surrounded them and laugh while whip them to be faster . Then the image  
  
swirled again . It was the shire . No , it could not be , thought Frodo . For the shire he knew was  
  
full of trees and nature and good folks who smiled freely . But this image bring nothing like that ,  
  
the hobbits were scared , their face drawn up with wrinkles of worries and tears , their garden  
  
Has been demolished , their trees has been cut down and the shire was left barren . Frodo gasped .  
  
the image blurred and there was darkness again . Suddenly a red lidless eye appear before his eyes .  
  
it gazed there and there , looking around with eagerness and Frodo knew that it was trying to find  
  
him . The ring around his neck grew heavier than anything he could imagine and he fought on , his  
  
neck bent and the ring were above the dark water .  
  
" Do not touch the water . " Serena 's voice was gentle. The water seems to steam and Frodo fought on , the  
  
ring was hovering above the water only an inch away . Then suddenly a force pull him backward ,  
  
he sprawled to the ground .  
  
" Get up Frodo . " Serena held her milky hand toward him and Frodo took it .  
  
" We know what it is that you saw , Frodo . For it is also in our mind . As we spoke the dark  
  
lord greaten his powers and regaining his strength . Even if you had succeed in your task , the  
  
elves of Lothorien had no choice but to sail to the West Haven . It is our fate . " Galadriel's  
  
voice was sad and soft .  
  
" You are fearless , lady . I will give you the one ring to you if you ask , my lady . It is too  
  
great for me . " Frodo said with a bowed head .  
  
Galadriel suddenly laugh a clear laugh . Serena smiled toward her and cocked her head sideway  
  
as if she understood this all too well . " You will give it too me , freely ? You are grown wise  
  
Frodo , you perceive my mind clearly than even the wise one . For many years I have ponder  
  
on the thought if I should ever lay hand on the one ring . And now you will give it to me freely !  
  
Instead of a dark lord you will set up a Queen . A beautiful queen as strong and terrible as the Morning  
  
and the Night ! "  
  
She lift her hand and in one of her finger she wore a ring which gave great light that surrounded her ,  
  
she seems to grow taller than beyond mortal men or elves and beautiful , worshipful and enduring .  
  
Then her hand drop away and the light dim. Now she was only a slender , slight elves women who  
  
wore simple white .  
  
" I pass the test . I will diminish and go to the West . " her voice was sad and gentle .  
  
They remain in silence for a long while . Then Serena said in her clear voice , as fresh as  
  
the morning breeze , " Let us return , Frodo . Tomorrow we shall depart . " she bowed  
  
her head to Galadriel who return it with a bow and a small warm smile toward her . 


	12. The sword

" Serena ? " Frodo said while trying to catch up with the woman .  
  
She stop and turn around . She raised her eyebrow and she had an amusing smile , " What is it , Frodo ? "  
  
" May I ask a question ? Actually several questions if you permit . "  
  
Serena turn her green liquid eyes toward Frodo and Frodo froze , for now the green eyes was like a green  
  
fire that consumes everything . Frodo felt that his souls has been searched and he felt naked under those  
  
gazes as if his secrets are no longer his . The Green fire flared briefly and then dim as she smiled her  
  
warm smile , " Of course , Frodo son of Drogo . I am ready to answer your questions although there  
  
are some that I rather not share it to you . " she sat on the ground , leaning her head on the tree .  
  
" Ask your question , now . " she said gently .  
  
Frodo was silent for a while then he said , " I have too many questions that I was eager to ask and when  
  
it was the time to ask I completely forgot which one is the most important . "  
  
Serena laugh , " Of course ,Frodo . I understand . Take your time . "  
  
He hesitate , " You and Galadriel . There was something odd about it … " he trailed on , trying to find the right t  
  
hing to say .  
  
" That me and Galadriel treat each other as equal ? Of course we are equal except that I am Millenias younger  
  
than her . " she sighed .  
  
" How come Celebron , when he first saw you , his eyes was cold and so did Gandalf  
  
when he first saw you then their expression just changed suddenly . "  
  
She shook her head slowly , " Because I haven't step foot on Middle Earth for years . They never expected  
  
me here and also … there are more complicated matters but right now I do not think I wanted to give you  
  
history lesson and speeches about my lifes . " she giggled softly .  
  
Frodo now felt that Serena will not answer all his questions fully and will left him with so many questions  
  
bursting out of his head .  
  
"Are your skill higher than Gandalf ? " Frodo felt foolish to ask it but it was already to late .  
  
She laughed again and Frodo blush because of his foolishness , " You are not foolish to ask such questions Frodo !  
  
I command magic at my will . I could command fire , water , wind , earth at my command but it drains  
  
my energy if I use too much in a very short period of time that is why I look ill when we were running to  
  
Lothorien .But yes , my skill are higher than Gandalf the gray '  
  
' How about that gleaming swords that shines silvers ? "  
  
She raised her eyebrow again , " Ah ! That ! Now you are truly snooping around . " she laughed slowly .  
  
" But I will tell you anyhow . That is the swords of Etherna . It could not be broken by anything just like  
  
your ring could not be destroyed except at Mt Doom . The shines is given from the Moon and any mortal  
  
men , elves , orcs , goblins alike that is wounded from that blade will die soon after . That is why I try  
  
no to use . The sword gave magic itself and it give light to the owner . But the owner doesn't choose  
  
the swords , the swords choose the master . " she lower her voice into a whisper like the wind ,  
  
" Just like the ring choose you as the ring bearer . '  
  
Frodo nodded , understanding . " Where is it now ? I could not see you put it away nor I didn't  
  
Remember you taking it out . "  
  
" That is because the sword of Etherna is a magic sword , Frodo . A magic sword does not need  
  
scabbard to hold it into place . It will appear if I need it . Like this , " she held out her hand , palm  
  
toward the sky . Then suddenly a bright shining object appear in her hand , Frodo had to shield his  
  
eyes so not to be blinded . " Look . " Serena said .  
  
Now the swords lay on her palm , the light was dimmer now and he could see that it was a swords like any other .It seems to talk to him , humming warmly in it's own life .  
  
The hilt were pure silvers , carve in beautiful runes and decorated it  
  
With entwined leaves and silver gem that shines even brighter than stars . The blade itself  
  
was also pure silver and decorated with a different shade of silver that entwined like the elvish  
  
rune except this was more beautiful . The tip look as sharper than any swords or daggers and Frodo  
  
was careful not to touch it . It was very long , even for a very tall man .  
  
" The sword of Etherna could not be broken or stained by blood . It would always shines in bright  
  
silverly light as long as it's master live . Anyone , except the master who is wounded or even a small  
  
cut will be dead . " she said in a low whisper . Suddenly Frodo did not have the urge to hold it , only to  
  
watch it from afar . " And what will happen when the master is gone ? " Frodo could not even imagine it .  
  
But he was driven with his own curiousness .  
  
Serena's green eye flared once more like green fires and she smiled but it wasn't her usual warm smile ,  
  
instead it was cold and her eyes chilled the blood , " Then , frodo son of Drogo . It would pick another  
  
Master that will suit it . It could not be just another man or elves . It had to be the right one .  
  
The swords will judge your courage , your heart , your mind , your honor and then it will pick you if  
  
you are the right person . "  
  
" Couldn't just anybody pick it up ? " Frodo ask while eyeing the beautiful swords which seems to be  
  
more of a piece of art then a weapon .  
  
" No . " she said simply .  
  
She stretch out her hand and look at Frodo , " Take it Frodo . "  
  
Frodo was confused but he did as asked . Slowly and carefully he placed his finger around the hilt .  
  
He felt that he was dirty , lowly compared to Serena and her swords . He felt that his hands  
  
was to dirty and grubby for such a beautiful piece of work . But he close his fingers around it and  
  
he felt really strange . The hilt was very warm , like stones after lay in the summer sun .  
  
He knew that a hobbit could not lift the swords as easily as a man but when he tried , he was surprised .  
  
The swords wasn't as light as a feather and indeed he have to lift his hands slowly but it felt lighter  
  
than he imagined .  
  
" Good . You could hold it and lift it , even for a hobbit . " she said while looking at the swords.  
  
" Men who are evil , greedy and injustice could not lift it up not even could touch it . I will  
  
show you later on . " she said with a tone that suggest a mischief . Then she look up and her lips  
  
curled into a smile , " Ah . Aragorn . " her eyes twinkle in mischief . 


	13. The match

She grab the sword from Frodo's hand and threw it to Aragorn . Frodo almost cried as he watch the sword slowly arc in a wide circlein the air . " Catch it . " Serena shout . Aragorn look up above and hold out his hands . Surprisingly Aragorn did not have to move from his spot to catch it , he only hold out his hands open and caught the swords swiftly . His gray eyes studied the swords up and down and he turn it over and over again , testing it  
  
and ran fingers along the blade . Frodo ran up to him and saw that his finger was bleeding after  
  
he ran it along the blade . " Very sharp it is . " he said in deep thought . Then he look up and his  
  
gray eyes flared and burn bright , his lips too also curled into a smile . " Serena . Good morning . "  
  
She nodded . " Good morning Aragorn . Care to have a sword's match ? " her eyes twinkle in mischief .  
  
Aragorn seems to be in a good mood . He smiled , " Why not ? What is the rule ? "  
  
" We exchange sword . I use yours and you use mine . "  
  
Frodo glanced at both of them but they hardly notice him as they smiled to each other and exchange  
  
Hidden message .  
  
" I don't think so . Isildurs 's swords is can only be used by Isildur heir . And I am not worthy  
  
for a such a fine swords . ' he said while looking at the ever still glowing sword .  
  
" Alright then I will use Boromir's . How about that ? " she put her hands on her hips .  
  
" Why are you eager for me to use your swords ? "  
  
" Because I wanted to know if any mortal men could handle the sword of Etherna . " her smile widened and  
  
her green eye flared like bright gem .  
  
" Alright then . You could use mine . " Aragorn nodded .  
  
Serena bowed to him and hold out Aragorn's swords while Aragorn used the Etherna sword .  
  
Frodo back a few step , realizing that they would need a bigger space , and lean against the tree  
  
watching both of them intensely . He knew that Aragorn is the master of swords skill seeing  
  
how he drive off the ringwraith all by himself . But he wanted to know Serena's ability , Frodo  
  
watch her porcelain face , her flowing gold hair that match with her white simple but beautiful  
  
flowing dress .  
  
" Ready ? "  
  
" Only when you are . " she said .  
  
Aragorn attacked with great intensity but Serena block it lightly as if his attack was merely like  
  
a small kids , she twirled and danced in the wind , blocking , dodging but she never attack . Aragorn's  
  
attack became greater and greater sometimes tricking her , but she never attacked him . The sword  
  
of Etherna glowed brighter and brighter with every blow until Frodo could not see a sword , merely  
  
a silver light coming from Aragorn's hand . Serena suddenly smile , " Aragorn son of Arathon ,  
  
the rightful heir to the throne of Gondor , surely you could better than that ! Think of me as not  
  
a women but as a rightful opponent ! " then she suddenly leap toward him in a flash , bringing her  
  
swords down in an arc so fast that Frodo did not see her coming toward Aragorn , . Her sword's tip lay gently on his throat but his swords also lay gently over her heart . They were locked in place not moving or seems to be breathing. Other elves who saw The match now stand unmoving silent as a tree , eager to see what will happen next . Frodo was breathless , he never saw such match with both opponents seems unnaturally beautiful and deadly  
  
at the same time . Serena's attack was as graceful as a feather and her block was light and  
  
she made it look like an enchanting dance while Aragorn looks like the King of Old whose swordmanship  
  
was the finest of the land and who could defeat any other mortal in a match .  
  
Slowly , Serena smiled , her golden hair moved under the gentle breeze again , her white dress flowed  
  
gracefully under her feet and suddenly she look like a Goddes , her cheek were pink although she  
  
wasn't breathless . " That was the best match I ever had , Aragorn . I am honored . " she bowed  
  
her head and handed his sword, hilt first . " You are truly Isildur's heir . " she added .  
  
Aragorn look at her and smiled , " And I never had a match with a women who could beat me ."  
  
They both laughed softly and the elves suddenly clap , Aragorn and Serena look around at the  
  
elves and the smiling Frodo .  
  
The sword of Etherna glowed even brighter , bright as the sun except it was pure silver light .  
  
Aragorn gave it to Serena with a bowed head , Serena hold it up to the sun and the sword  
  
shines like the brightest of the brightest star , enveloping Serena in glowing silver and bathing  
  
The clearing in white light . Frodo could only see her dim shape against the light and Aragorn  
  
beside her then suddenly the light went away and Frodo blink hard . Serena did not hold the  
  
sword anymore , her hands at her side and her gaze lay upon Aragorn . 


	14. The farewell

" We have to bid you goodbye . " Celebron said . " But Galadriel had something to present to you . " he said  
  
and remove his gaze from Frodo to Galadriel . She nodded and rose from her seat .  
  
" I have gifts for each and one of you . " she swept her gaze over the companions seated on the ground with  
  
drinking cup by their side . " Let it be an aid for you in your quest . "  
  
" For Gandalf the grey . Let this be an aid for you . " she gave him a small wooden box , smooth and carven  
  
simply in flowers and leaves . Gandalf nodded and placed the small box in his hand .  
  
" For Aragorn son of Arathon . What do you wish for ? "  
  
Aragorn lowered his gaze to the ground , "Lady you know all my desire which  
  
you have kept away from me and the only treasure I seek but today above all day I am doubtful of my own  
  
wishes . I wish for nothing , my lady . "  
  
Galadriel's face remained calm like still pool although there was sadness in her eye , " Then I only have  
  
one gift for you . " she gave him a sheath that had been made of silver and gold . " The blade which  
  
drawn from this sheath will not be broken nor stained even in defeat . " Aragorn bowed his head  
  
and sank to the ground .  
  
Then Galadriel gave Boromir a belt of gold , to Merry and Pippin she gave them a small silver belt .  
  
To legolas she gave him a bow along with a quiver of arrows . She turned to Sam and gave him a  
  
small wooden box , " This is for a little gardener such as you . Plant this around your garden  
  
and you shall see glimpse of Lorien and remind of Galadriel from your home , if you ever return ."  
  
She turn to Gimli , " And what does a dwarf want of the elves ? "  
  
" None lady it is enough of me to hear your gentle words , "  
  
" But surely you wanted something ? Name it , I bid you . ? "  
  
" It is nothing – nothing my lady , perhaps – a single strand of your hair . I do not ask for  
  
such gifts but you commanded me . "  
  
There was a ripple of murmur from the elves , " And what will you do to it ? " she smiled .  
  
Gimli bowed again , " Treasure it my lady . "  
  
Then she took a small knife and cut three strands of her pale yellow hair and placed it on  
  
Gimli's hand who bowed lowly before sitting on the ground .  
  
" And Frodo , the ring bearer . I have one gift for you which could be a great aid in your journey . "  
  
she held up a small crystal phial which glittered as it moved slowly . Frodo took the phial . He bowed  
  
low but have no words to say .  
  
Galadriel moved her gaze to Serena who slowly rose to her towering height . Today she wore a  
  
dress the color of summer blue sky which bring forth her jeweled eyes , her golden hair flowed freely  
  
behind her but her forehead was bound with small glittering beads and a six pointed star decorated  
  
with blue gems the color of sea which lay on her forehead . She indeed look fit as a queen , beautiful ,  
  
shining forth above all else . Galadriel and Serena stood in silent of a moment as if there was  
  
A unspeak message coming forth between them . Then Galadriel smiled sadly , " To Anungwathiel, I have no gifts which could aid you nor would give you pleasure but I wishes you to not regret the path that you have chosen for there is no coming back . '  
  
" I have chosen that path and I knew I could not come back . " Serena replied , her eyes were the  
  
color of the trees above them and seems to sway in emotions as she speak . Serena walked toward  
  
Galadriel , both women were the same height as Serena stood in front of her and clasp her hand  
  
with Galadriel . " Thank you . " she whisper to Galadriel who nodded with a sad smile .  
  
At last , drifting gently following the current of the rivers , the companions look back  
  
to Galadriel and Celebron who stood at the edge of the bank , hands raised as they bid their  
  
farewell and look at the companions with a small smile . 


	15. The one tear

They were swaying in the river and Frodo was still amazed at the enormous statues they  
  
just passed and the majestic power they held . They were in three boats . Frodo was with  
  
Aragorn and Sam and Gandalf , Legolas was with Boromir , Gimli , Merry and Pippin was  
  
with Serena . Frodo watches Serena and Boromir carefully . When Frodo is not watching  
  
either of them he could feel Boromir 's gaze at him and he was uncomfortable . But most  
  
often than not , he would gaze back to Serena who always in a vacant thought while they  
  
journeying up the river . Her green eye was dim and now it look like a human's eye rather  
  
than like the star or the Goddess's . Frodo thought that she look sad and sorrowful as if  
  
she bitterly regret something or she had recalled a sorrowful memory but he had no chance  
  
to ask her until they camped on safe ground . Days moved on and they built camp by  
  
the river bank . Legolas took watch and the others , tired and aching slept on the ground without  
  
further thoughts . Thought Frodo could not sleep , there was something at the back of his mind  
  
nudging him and won't letting him sleep . He rose up and look at the dim shape of Gandalf ,  
  
Merry and Pippin , Sam , Boromir , Gimli although he could not see Aragorn and Serena  
  
wasn't there as well ! Frodo quietly crept out and tried to find them in the darkness .  
  
" Where are you going , Frodo ? " Legolas stop him .  
  
" To find Serena and Aragorn . " Frodo whispered .  
  
Legolas frowned , " They have a business of their own but Serena went over there , although  
  
I don't know where Aragon went . " Frodo followed Legolas pointed finger and caught his  
  
whisper , " Be careful . "  
  
Frodo walk faster in the dark and felt Legolas's gaze following him . At last he heard water  
  
rushing ahead of him . It was very dark since the moon was covered by the gray clouds .  
  
Even his sharpened gaze could not see Serena anywhere . He scan the surrounding around ,  
  
knowing that if Serena wore her cloak and her hood even the sharp Legolas could not see her .  
  
then like magic , the clouds parted to let the moonlight in . Frodo saw a figure , leaning against  
  
a tree , it was Serena . Her milky face was expressionless like a mask , her green eye was glowed  
  
bright like a cat but there was a silver tear flowing down from her eye and sliding down her cheek .  
  
But her face was emotionless , as if the tear was a mistake . Her gaze was fixed on nothing but  
  
Frodo thought that she is watching the past which was full of bitter , tear , hatred , love and happiness .  
  
" Frodo . " Her voice was silk smooth , she look up to Frodo with a raised her eyebrow .  
  
" Serena . I 'm sorry I did not wish to disturb you . I will go .. " Frodo trailed on . Serena smiled a little .  
  
" Do not worry . You did not disturb me . I 'm in a need of a company anyway . " she indicate him to sit  
  
down next to her .  
  
" You wish to ask something ? " she ask when Frodo was seated beside her and leaning his head against the  
  
tree . Frodo was silent , his head was bowed and watch the ground in deep thought .  
  
" Ah . Do not worry , I will answer your questions and I will answer your first one . You wanted  
  
to ask why I was releasing just one single drop of tear ? "  
  
Frodo look up , amused but Serena smiled back , " Yes , I do want to know why you cried , Serena . Are you  
  
alright ? " Frodo ask with such sadness .  
  
Serena 's beautiful face saddened a little , " Sometimes ones need to release their emotion from their eye , Frodo .  
  
I 'm sure you knew that before . '  
  
" What are you sorrowful about ? You could talk to me , Serena . You trust me don't you ?"  
  
Serena clasped Frodo 's shoulder , " Of course I do , Frodo . I trust you with my life . "  
  
She was silent after a while , her green eye seems to search for answer . " Why am I sorrowful ? " she  
  
cocked her head sideway toward Frodo , " Have you ever been lonely , as lonely as a silent tree in the  
  
middle of a barren waste land , as lonely as ones who never knew love nor family nor friends , as lonely  
  
as the one star against the dark sky . Have you Frodo ? Have you ever learn the true meaning of  
  
loneliness ? " Her green eye dim and kindled gently like a single flame flickering in the shadow .  
  
Frodo took his time answering , finally he said . " No , Serena . I thought I was lonely when Bilbo  
  
went away but I still had Sam , Merry and Pippin and the whole shire . I never been lonely in my  
  
life . So I do not know the true meaning of it . "  
  
" Then you do not know how I feel . "  
  
" But You are surrounded by us !! We are your friend , your companions , we are a fellowship !  
  
I 'm your friend and we trust you and love you as one of our own ! " Frodo cried , jumping to his feet .  
  
Serena 's voice was calm and gentle and her face was sad , " Frodo . Yes , You are my friend , you  
  
are my companions and I know that we are a fellowship and I do not feel lonely now when I am  
  
travelling with you . But .. " she bit her lips , stopping . " It is better not to recall my dark past  
  
since trouble is afoot . " 


	16. The lesson

Frodo sat slowly sat down infront of her , " What do you mean ? Dark past ? You have mention  
  
it before but … will you tell me Serena ? Ones should share the burden to lessen it . "  
  
Serena 's eye flashed in the darkness , " Share the burden to you ? When you already have one your  
  
own ? I don't think so , Frodo . Not now , not ever . I do not share burden or my past to anyone , even  
  
to a friend . "  
  
Frodo was frustrated and his heart feel like it's been stabbed and his ring grew heavier and heavier until  
  
his head was bowed . Serena came over to him and placed her hand under his chin , forcing him gently to look  
  
into her jeweled eye . " Frodo . " her voice was now merely a whisper like the wind . " I am sorry for  
  
,y harsh words . I have been to careless so far and I wish to enlighten your heavy heart . " she smiled .  
  
" Thus I have a gift for you , it will not aid your travelling nor it will heal a wound from the enemy but  
  
it will enlighten your heart and you will rejoice once more of what you had . " her left hand raised to the  
  
sky and she spoke a word and Poof ! on her hand lay a small crystal ball which she placed on Frodo 's  
  
hand . It was smooth and very warm and he could enclose his hand arround it .  
  
" That is a crystal ball . It will not show you the future nor the present . It will only show you the past  
  
so you will remember that you have friends who love you , trust you and think of you . And it will show  
  
you the home you love and grew so you will think of hope . It will show you of yourself of who you used  
  
to be and how far you have become , it will show you the wonderful things about life and the world itself .  
  
So when you are in despair or in heavy hearts , take this crystal ball and look into it , you will see many  
  
things and your heart will be light as a feather . " she laughed .  
  
Frodo look up to her and nodded his thanks . "Thank you Serena . I .. I don't think I deserve such gifts . "  
  
She laughed again , like the singing of birds , " Frodo Baggins You deserve a gift from me . Now come ,  
  
let us sit and talk while the night last . "  
  
" You are a true fighter , Serena . I never saw such grace and strength held by a mortal men like you did . "  
  
Serena 's eye twinkle , " Thank you . But I am not a men . " she said with a laugh . All the traces of  
  
sadness has gone from her face and replaced by an unusual cheerfulness .  
  
" Frodo . Remember this . Wherever you are , whenever you are , I will always remember of you and I always pray for the Goddess blessing to protect you . You are a special person Frodo and you are the ring bearer . Remember that you always have friends who always protect you and think of you . Remember that Frodo . " her gentle voice wassad and Frodo could not help but being hypnotized by her liquid fire eyes . Then she let go of his hands and look  
  
at him again . Then to Frodo's surprise and embarrassment she lean over and kiss him on the forehead , " May  
  
your path will be straight and true and full of light . " she said . Frodo 's cheek was tomato red and he thanked  
  
for the darkness enveloping his face as he lean back into the shadow .  
  
" Do you have a love ? " Frodo heard himself saying it without even thinking , he covered his mouth instantly  
  
and wish he could disappear into the night .  
  
Serena smiled a little , " A love ? What is love anyway ? Do you have an answer for me Frodo ? " her question  
  
was simple and plain as if a kid wanted to ask the meaning of love .  
  
" It is hard to define love , Serena but yet I could not imagine anybody who never felt love in their  
  
entire life . " Frodo replied .  
  
" That person is right beside you Frodo , until now . " Serena turn her head toward the river and she  
  
did not look toward Frodo anymore .  
  
" What do you mean Serena ? " Frodo felt a lump on his throat .  
  
" Have you ever had a past that even you yourself wish not to look at it again for what you will see  
  
only brought pain , misery , torture and tears ? I live my life that way , Frodo and I will always  
  
be shadowed of it , even when I set foot on a strange land and met nine companions who I cares the most . "  
  
her voice dropped merely into a whisper and yet it was not like the gentleness of her voice Frodo always  
  
hear but it was full of bitterness , she drew a sharp breath and Frodo rather felt , not see , the slight trembling  
  
of her body . Frodo turn toward Serena whose face was dark and unseen in the shadow but he could see her beautiful  
  
face , now sorrowful and dim with life . He took her hand in his and felt the coldness of her smooth hand , as if she was lifeless . " Serena ! " Frodo cried 


	17. The madness

He shakes her shoulder and frantically trying to wake her up from her dream . Her eye  
  
reflected of her past and memory , fill with hatred , fear and darkness but she did not see Frodo for she was blinded by her own night mare . " Serena !! " Frodo cried once more , shaking her shoulder harder , slapping her once and twice , fearing for the worst . " Serena ! Wake up !! It's me , Frodo ! Wake up !! " he felt his salty tears trickling down his face and shake her harder this time . " No ! " Frodo hugged her body and touch her face , which was icy cold and look into her vacant eye which was lifeless , her body was limp like a rag and she look much more like a doll , her heart beat was faint . " Wake up Serena ! Do not leave me , it's Frodo !! You promises to came with me until the end , fulfill your promise please !! It's only the past , you have hope , you have life , you have us ! You are not alone and we love you !! " Frodo whispered harshly while felt his tears trickling down from his chin . He did not know how long he hug her , rocking her back and forth like a child , burrowing his head on her shoulder and sobbing like a baby , crying out her name and trying to call her back . Time passed , time slowed , time stopped , he did not noticed . He only noticed the heavy weight of his heart which was heavier than the one ring could ever be , he only noticed the sharp painful stab in his heart and his memory of her which blinded him . Suddenly he felt a warm hand brushing back his tears . " No need to cry over me , Frodo . " it was Serena . She hugged him warmly and Frodo felt his heart mending quickly . Serena pulled him back and smiled to him , " I 'm alright now . I was in darkness but you have pulled me back . " Frodo studied her face , it was older and she seems so very tired . " You are tired Serena , Let us rest . " Frodo got up and offered a hand to her . Serena look up to Frodo and smiled , " You are a special person Frodo Baggins . And I thank you . " she accepted it and rose to her full height . They walked back in silent , both absorbing of what happened and both remembering of their special bond that night .  
  
" Give me the ring Frodo !! " Boromir 's eye grew wide and his usual pleasant face change and turned ugly and dark . Frodo backed away from the towering man . " I will not give it to you , Boromir . "  
  
Suddenly Boromir leaped toward him but Frodo went sideways and quickly took out the ring and put it on his finger. Boromir landed with a thud on the ground and he frantically pushed himself up and chasing of nothing .  
  
" Came back Frodo ! I know your deed ! You wish to destroy us all !! " Boromir cried and ran trying to find the  
  
invisible Frodo . He ran and stumble over a tree's root and landed face flat on the ground . He lay still for a while  
  
as if he was knock unconscious or realizing the doom lay upon him . " Frodo ? Frodo ? An evil came over me but now it pass . Came back Frodo . I am sorry ! "Tears flowed down and he look around for Frodo . But Frodo did not hearthe pleading 's voice of Boromir . He was blinded of images of Boromir 's face and his deed , he was blinded and he did not know where he is going for everything is just a gray blur . He ran and ran on , tears streaming down  
  
his face . Then suddenly a bright red glowing eye appeared before him , searching and staring at him . Frodo felt his  
  
whole body moving toward it and he fought on with his whole strength . He quickly took off his ring and he fell flat  
  
on his back on the ground . He regained his composure and discovered that he was on a platform outlooking toward  
  
endless land which was dotted with armies of Orcs . Some of them was gaining closer to them . Frodo for the  
  
first time felt a sense of purpose which he knew will be the right one . He turned around and walked down the steps .  
  
He was about to ran toward the lake when he heard a voice behind him , " Frodo ! " it was Aragorn and Serena .  
  
He came closer but Frodo back away a few step . " No ! He tried to take the ring away from me . "  
  
Aragorn 's face was not puzzled but he hold out his hand , " Come here , Frodo . "  
  
" Will you take the ring away from me ? It is too great burden . " Frodo said , looking up toward the ranger's  
  
handsome face . Frodo hold up the one ring toward him . Aragorn step closer and his hands was reaching toward  
  
the ring but Aragorn smile to him and enclose the ring into Frodo's hand . " I have sworn that I will be with  
  
you to the end and I will keep my word . "  
  
" I knew you would . From the beginning I knew you would . " Frodo said and look past his shoulder over to Serena.  
  
She smiled a little , her beautiful face was glowing dimly . " Then Frodo , let us go . Dangers lay behind us and  
  
we must hurry . " she said in soft voice . Aragorn look at her and nodded as well . Suddenly the air whistled  
  
with arrows , one sprang to Frodo but bounce away . " Run ! " Aragorn cried , taking his swords out .  
  
Serena look at Frodo amongst the arrow ,but Frodo saw that none touch her , she smiled calmly again .  
  
" Go Frodo . Go . " she mouthed the word . Before Frodo could say anything else , she turn around and ran  
  
up the stairs to the platform . " Go Frodo !! " Aragorn cried again . Frodo took one last look at Serena's  
  
towering figure standing on the platform like a queen and Aragorn's fighting armies of orcs before he  
  
turn around and fled toward the lake . 


	18. The death of Boromir

" Firaga ! " Serena 's voice rang up from above , clear and commanding . The orcs below her suddenly  
  
were consumed with red roaring flame that flickered and rose like giants . Aragorn shield his eyes from  
  
the flash and back away from the heat . " I think that is enough Serena ! Barbecuing most of them won't  
  
even stop the evil deed of Sauron ! " Aragorn said , running up the stair and grabbing her hand .  
  
Suddenly a deep throated call a great horn blew , it's blast ran above the Orcs cries of agony .  
  
" The horn of Boromir ! He is in need ! "  
  
Both fled to the source of the sound . They came to a clearing where dozens of dead orcs lay about .  
  
Boromir was resting against a tree , his head was bowed and his eyes was closed , beads of sweat ran  
  
down his forehead . On his chest lay many arrows with red feathers . " Boromir ! " Aragorn  
  
fled to Boromir and check his pulse .  
  
Boromir open his eyes a little and hoarsely whisper , " They've taken the halflings . " then he says  
  
no more and he slid to the side , heads dropped and eyes closed . " Boromir . " Aragorn whisper and  
  
made a cross on Boromir's forehead before standing up and saluted him . " My brother . "  
  
" We have to findeverybody else . " he said to Serena who nodded solemnly , looking down at Boromir 's pale face .  
  
" Goodbye Boromir . May light kindled you forth . " she whisper .  
  
The forest was silent .  
  
They were saluting for the death of Boromir from Gondor . 


End file.
